


Tension

by MagicInHerMadness



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: All Bawson Smut Network, F/M, Ginny meets Big Dick Lawson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sinning Sunday, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicInHerMadness/pseuds/MagicInHerMadness
Summary: A fleeting curiosity quickly becomes a persistent problem for Ginny. Luckily Mike is willing to help her out





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's not like any of you are here to pray so let's get to the sin

He can't know. It's the only explanation for why he wears those sweats. He doesn't know how much of him is on display. And it's not that Ginny was _looking_. But Livan had casually recounted the story of his first meeting with Mike ("What kind of monster dick does he have that shrinkage doesn't embarrass him?"), and her curiosity was piqued. 

It was innocent enough at first, just a glance here and there when he was lounging in the clubhouse. He always had his legs open. It was unavoidable, honestly. Then it trickled onto the field. It was essentially her _job_ to stare at his crotch, but she found herself wishing he would move his hand so she could discern what was cup and what was Mike. And damn him he ruined that with one remark to Javanese in the clubhouse ("You wear a cup? Pussy."). The following game was a haze. She read his calls, did as she was told, every conscious part of her focused on that lump. Mike was so surprised at her obedience that he asked her to hang back and talk to him. 

And that's how they got here. Ginny was hanging around while the guys showered, already finished herself, hoping to get a glimpse that would satisfy her curiosity. Sal emerged first and the sight of her sitting in Mike's chair startled him, almost enough to drop his towel. He blushed, his whole chest red. "You scared me, Baker."

Ginny laughed. "I see." 

He smirked at her. "Hanging around to ogle us?"

Ginny blushed, wondering if she was so obvious. She shook her head. "Just waiting for Lawson. He owes me a steak for that win."

Sal laughed, nodded. "That he does. But there's gonna be a bunch of naked guys in here in a few minutes."

"I'll be sure to control myself," she quipped with a smirk. 

The showers emptied, guys milling into the room in their towels. All of them seemed surprised to see her. Tommy grinned as he strode to his locker. "Baker if you wanted a peek at the goods, all you had to do was ask." 

She laughed. "I'm saving that one for my birthday, Miller."

Mike was among the last to enter and Ginny was sure her eyes would bulge out of her head as he casually walked in naked like it was the most natural thing in the world. She gave Hanan a wide-eyed look and he laughed then called to Mike, "Lawson, there's a lady present!"

"Miller's seen my junk before," Mike replied with a laugh as he walked to his chair, only seeing Ginny when it was too late. She was face to...face...with him. Before her eyes, he blushed from his navel to his ears. "Baker, what are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you seems like an inappropriate answer," she squeaked. One day she would be able to look him in the eyes. But this wasn't that day. She wasn't sure what she expected. She'd assumed she'd be pleasantly surprised, but there she was, positively gobsmacked. 

It wasn’t just “big.” “Big” was too vague to convey what exactly she was looking at. The length, the thickness, the way it seemed to inflate under her gaze… No “big” wouldn’t do. Livan’s characterization of “monster” seemed too crass for something so elegantly crafted. Even his thicket of dark curls was neatly trimmed. She’d just go with “impressive” when she told Evelyn, assuming she could get through the story without fainting.

Mike smirked at her, unable to keep the laugh out of his voice. "Close your mouth, Baker."

Ginny shut her apparently open mouth and finally lifted her eyes to his face. He was still grinning, obviously pleased at shocking her judging by his puffed-out chest. "That poster of yours didn't come close to this, huh?"

Ginny only shook her head and turned her chair so he— _it_ —wasn't directly in her face. Mike took his time, returning a call to his agent like he wasn't bare-assed in front of her. Ginny occupied herself reading e-mails, checking Instagram, doing anything to keep from looking at her captain's naked body as he packed his bag. She frowned at him when he hefted it onto his shoulder, still naked. He headed for the training room, turning to look at her over his shoulder. "Come on, Baker. I gotta get in the ice bath."

Ginny got up and followed him slowly, looking at her shoes as he climbed into the ice bath and sighed. She sat on the exam table--the farthest surface from him--and looked at him expectantly. "So what's up?"

"You tell me. We've never played a game like that. You didn't call me off once," he replied, looking at her curiously. 

Ginny shrugged, not looking at him. "Just trying to trust you like you said."

Mike shook his head. "Nah. Something was off. The lights were on but nobody was home. So where was your head?"

Ginny blushed. She knew she had to tell him before it got in the way of her game even more. But for the first time in her superfluously verbal life (she’d started talking at 10 months and hadn’t shut up since), not a single eloquent mode of expression availed itself to her. "I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything, Baker." He smirked. "Unless it's lady troubles. Then you can keep that to yourself."

"It's not lady troubles...exactly. It's more like this incessant thought that I shouldn't be having but can't make go away."

Mike chuckled. "Is it my dick?"

Her eyes snapped to him. "What? No!"

He laughed. "It is! You wouldn't be this upset if it wasn't."

"I'm not upset!"

Mike cocked an eyebrow at her flustered expression. "If you're not then why is your voice all squeaky?"

"My voice is not--" she dropped her voice an octave, as close to normal as she could get it, "squeaky."

Mike laughed. "If you wanted to see it, you could have just asked."

"Okay first of all, I didn't _want_ to see it. Not at first anyway. But Livan said it was huge after your little ice bath stunt, and I got curious. And second, I couldn't just ask you to see it. How would that sound? _Hey, cap, can I see if your dick is as huge as everybody's saying?_  On what planet is that even remotely appropriate?" She blinked at him. 

He shrugged. "I'm just saying I'd have showed you if I knew you were that curious. It wouldn't be weird. Friends do it all the time."

Ginny snorted. "It's been a few decades since I played doctor but thanks for the invitation."

"Who said anything about playing doctor, rookie?" His smile was devilish. "I was just talking about show and tell."

Ginny smirked. "It's been a few decades since I did that too."

Mike laughed and got out of the tub, quickly crossing the room to her. "Couldn't hurt, though. Unless you're chicken."

"Chicken? Oh wow you hurt my feelings," she deadpanned even as she scooted back on the table to put some space between them. 

Rising to the challenge, Mike stepped closer to her, his semi-erection bobbing invitingly. He gave her a smile. "What if I give you an out? We'll just say this is...tension relief. I mean, we can't let this thing get between us."

Ginny almost laughed because the thing was very much between them at the moment. She looked at him suspiciously. "And that's it. We'll leave everything right here. No strings. No conversation."

Mike nodded. If anyone asked, he would have said it was purely for her benefit. It was no one’s business that his abrupt agreement to 7 am yoga with her had happened after he’d walked in on her in the downward dog pose. Or that he had found out the name of her Nike liaison and sent her flowers after she sent Ginny these tiny lycra shorts that his rookie had fallen in love with. "No strings. No conversation. It's just like me helping you in the cages."

"Okay," she muttered. 

Mike's eyebrows raised. "Okay?"

Ginny nodded. "Okay."

Mike climbed onto the table beside her and turned to look at her. "Touch it."

There was something about the gruffness of his voice that lit a fire low in her belly. She focused all her energy on keeping her hand from shaking as she reached for his cock. It was a strange feeling, his chilled, rigid flesh in her hand. She ran her thumb over the bulbous head and Mike's breath hitched. Her eyes flew to his face. "Is that bad? Should I stop?"

Mike shook his head. "No that's good. But too good too soon. Go lower."

Ginny slid her hand down to the base of his cock and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Like this?"

“Lick your hand,” he instructed. Ginny licked her hand then wrapped it around him again. Mike covered her hand with his own and he moved it in a slow stroke, up to the head then back to the hilt. He hissed, leaned back on the table. "Keep doing that."

Ginny worked slowly, carefully, watching his face for signs. She licked her hand again then resumed her ministrations. His moans became a low hum and she watched as his right hand moved to cup his balls, already heavy and tight, which she noticed were worthy of a moment of gawking on their own. His face was red, his chest heaving with shaky breaths. 

Mike was in both agony and ecstasy. It wasn't his rookie's meager handjob talents. He'd had enough mind-blowing experiences for this to rank surprisingly low on the list. It was that it was Ginny. He couldn't deny it, not right then. Later, he'd swear it was the circumstances (A forbidden encounter with the potential of being caught in the act... Yeah, that would work.) but at the moment he didn't have the clarity of mind to lie. 

"Can I..." She didn't finish the request but Mike was instantly sure of what she wanted. Or maybe it was what he wanted and he was just projecting. (Another issue to be sorted out when he had a clear head.)

He forced his eyes open. She was looking at him unsurely, her eyes wide. He nodded. "Go lock the door first."

Ginny hopped off the table and hurried to the door, wondering why she'd let herself go this far without checking their security first. She turned around to find he had slid off the table and waiting for her, stroking his cock as he watched her. Ginny walked over and knelt before him, took him in hand again. She looked up at him meekly. "I've never...done this."

He wasn't exactly surprised. Still, he ran his fingers through her hair and gave her a reassuring look. "Just go slow. Do what makes you comfortable."

He wasn't the sure what to expect, but the warm velvety softness of her tongue running curiously over his length wasn't it. She seemed particularly fascinated with the taste of his now throbbing head, swirling her tongue around it multiple times until he cupped the back of her head, gently coaxed her mouth down onto him. "Lay your tongue flat and suck in your cheeks... _Shiiiiiiiit_ , Baker."

Ginny's eyes jumped to his face as she set a slow pace. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth open as he breathed heavily. She could only get about half of him in her mouth before she had to stop, a predicament he rectified by instructing her to use her hand the rest of the way. She found a rhythm and Mike completely lost track of reality until that familiar tightening in his belly began. "Fuck I'm gonna cum!"

Ginny stopped and sat back. Mike's eyes snapped open, the wind knocked out of him by the absence of her mouth. "Why'd you stop?"

She looked at him shyly. "I want to watch it...happen."

Mike found he didn't need much coaxing to erupt all over his hand. He grabbed a towel, wiped himself clean, tried to catch his breath as he sat on the table. He spread out on the unyielding cushion-top, looked at Ginny as she remained in her spot, her expression transfixed. He smiled lazily as he sat up. "Come here, Baker."

Ginny climbed onto the table and looked at him shyly. She wasn't sure what to make of his goofy smile, or his fingers grazing the hollow of her stomach. "What do you wanna do now?"

Ginny shrugged. "I guess since we're playing doctor, I should show you mine."

He smiled harder. "Good answer."

Ginny snickered as she kicked off her shoes then wiggled out of her leggings. Mike ran his fingers over the lace of her panties. "Do something for me?"

She nodded and Mike’s eyes fell to her white cotton panties. “Touch yourself.”

She bit her lip, looked at him shyly. “I’ve never done that either.”

Mike blinked at her. “Baker…are you a virgin?”

Ginny shook her head. “No. I’ve just never touched myself. It’s always been someone else.”

Mike nodded. “But what do you do when there’s no someone else?”

She shrugged. “Bite people’s heads off usually.”

His mind went to several occasions where his normally sunshiny rookie was crabby and he frowned inwardly, wishing they’d had this talk sooner. He took her hand in his, pushed them into her underwear. She was already slick with arousal and he used her middle finger to spread it up toward her clit. She hissed when he pressed the pad of her finger to the hard nub. He looked down at her then scooted down to murmur in her ear. “Is that good?”

She gave a shaky nod, her eyes closed and her jaw slack. He continued his ministrations, making slow circles on her clit that made her hips rock. Her first audible moan was little more than a whimper. He removed his hand from hers and instructed, “Keep doing that. Find a speed you like.”

Her pace quickened a little and her eyes squeezed tighter. She wasn’t sure if it was her hands or the timbre of Mike’s voice as he commanded her that was so exhilarating. It was almost ironic, really, how much he pissed her off telling her what to do on the field, but here, in their most inappropriate predicament to date, she was waiting for his next order with bated breath. Mike smiled at her ragged breathing, reached down to stroke himself beside her. His other hand slipped lower in her panties and he worked a finger into her entrance, his eyes flying back to her face when she gave a sharp inhale.

“Does that hurt?” he asked.

She shook her vigorously. “Feels…Oh _God_!”

“It’s Mike, actually, but this is your fantasy,” he teased, smiling when she creaked her eyes open to look at him.

“Don’t ruin this with your sense of humor,” she replied.

Mike smirked, added another finger then rotated them inside her. Ginny’s hips nearly leapt off the table. “Wanna buy a vowel, Baker?”

“Shut…shut…fuck Mike…” Her breath was quick as her free hand gripped the edge of the table. Her thighs fell apart, her hips rolling.

It didn’t take her long to climax and her face as she convulsed would haunt Mike for the rest of his life. Her cries were desperate squeals quieted by her pulling her lip between her teeth as she shook violently. It made sense to Mike why they called it the “little death” as she collapsed in sated bonelessness, her expression serene as her walls continued to flutter around his hand. A lazy smile curled her lips. “Wow.”

Mike chuckled. “Just don’t do it too much, rookie. You’ll go blind.”

He slipped his fingers from her warmth, waited until she wasn’t looking to lick them clean. She slid off the table and stood on unsteady legs, pulling her leggings up, then looked back at him. “I’m gonna go clean up then I need to bum a ride home.”

Mike smirked. “Glad I can be a full-service concierge.”

She laughed as she pulled on her shoes. “I’m a good tipper.”

X

Ginny never showed for the team’s victory party at Barstool and Mike found himself holding up the wall all night. He wasn’t sure when she became his primary company, when he fell out of touch with the guys, and ultimately it didn’t bother him. He just missed her smiling face and that damn laugh.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, hurrying to the quiet bathroom foyer when he saw her name on the screen. “Where are you, Baker?”

“At home,” she replied with a lazy voice as if she’d just woken up. “Where are you?”

“Party at Barstool.”

“Oh damn I completely forgot. Tell the guys I’m sorry, okay?”

“How’d you forget _our_ victory party? You were in the game…physically, anyway.”

Ginny laughed. “I was gonna shower then come but I got caught up with…”

She left her sentence hanging and a slow smile spread over Mike’s face when he realized what she wasn’t saying. “Baker did you skip the party to…relieve yourself?”

“No,” she answered too quickly.

Mike laughed. “I’ve created a monster.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m just saying you could have invited me in instead of skipping the party. I could have relieved you in like half the time,” he replied. “Unless that’s why you’re calling now…”

She was quiet for too long and Mike laughed. “Man, you’re bad at this, rookie.”

“Sorry I haven’t had as much experience as Mike Lawson, booty call expert.”

He laughed again. “Well get up and make yourself pretty for me. I’ll be there in 20.”

“I’ll put on pants but that’s all you’re getting, old man.”

“Don’t put on pants. That’s counterintuitive, Baker.” She laughed and hung up. Mike smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket then went to find Blip. “I’m gonna call it a night.”

Blip smirked at his captain. “What’s her name?”

Mike smiled. “You really wanna know?”

Blip shook his head. “It’s probably best if I don’t.”

X

Mike took the service exit up to Ginny’s floor and smiled at her unlocked door. Ginny was sprawled across the couch, wearing nothing but a large long-sleeved shirt. She smirked at him. “You’re late.”

He quirked his eyebrows, a smile curling his lips. “Eager aren’t you, rookie?”

Ginny rolled her eyes as she stood. “Tell me why I invited you over?”

“Because I’m a good captain who was nice enough to drive over here and help you out with your little…problem.” He followed her into her bedroom. “Hey do you have any lube?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“You’ll see,” he replied. Ginny wasn’t sure what to make of his smile as she climbed onto her bed, or the one that spread across her face in response to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I work for comments XOXOXOXOXO


End file.
